Moana Restores the Heart of Te Costanzā
by AlGarrete
Summary: It's a crossover fanfiction about nothing. Moana finds her way to restore the heart of Te Costanzā who's prized possession was taken away from him by Maui and has taken on a destructive form; Te Vāndelay. It's a story of adventure and some situational comedy out at sea.


Moana's village was status quo as it could be since the heart of Te Fiti was restored. The agriculture was thriving, food was plentiful, and all the people were making the best of their vast resources. A productive society that embraced their history of voyage and adventure out in to the open seas. Irrational fear of the water was obsolete, and exploration was the ticket to the people's new knowledge and appreciation of the blue planet beyond the sand of their beaches.

In one of the schoolhouses, Moana was telling a familiar story to the students of the village.

"…And then the oceans split for me, as I walked towards the monstrous Te Kā, knowing this was not truly a monster, but an island missing her heart. With the help of the very same demigod who took the heart, Maui joined my journey out to sea and restored the heart once and for all!"

The students listened with awe and intrigue. After finishing her story, she began to delve into a new story.

"But little did we know, another volcanic giant erupted under the seas. Although Maui expressed his remorse for stealing the heart of Te Fiti, he wasn't completely rid of his trickster ways. Long ago, a father island named Te Costanzā emerged. While Te Fiti had a heart she shared with the world, Te Costanzā had a Gore Tex coat to share with the world. He loved his coat and he loved saying "Gore Tex". It made his island the strongest. He could barely turn around in it, but its strength would weather the worst typhoons. Many selfish voyagers wanted the coat for themselves. And Maui, struggling with the willpower to resist, took the coat for himself. Te Costanzā began to crumble, and gave birth to his evil island corruption of himself; Te Vāndelay! Maui went missing again! Never to be found. The legends of titular character sequels believed that one day, I, Moana of Motunui, will board a ship, find the island demigod Maui again and go across the great ocean to restore the Gore Tex Coat of Te Costanzā!"

Moana finished her story with loud diction and her fist raised in the air. The students' look went from awe to bewilderment. The thousand yard stare was seen throughout the class. Chief Tui came in to cut off her power stance.

"Thank you Moana, that's enough, back to your duties to the island" As the chief escorted his daughter out the room, he spoke again. "And now, here's island funny man, give it up for Jerry!"

The school cheered as Jerry walked in, and not until he got a hold of the microphone did the crowd cease their applause. He began to speak.

"What's the deal with coconuts. Our island says to consider the coconut and consider its tree, and each part of the coconut is all we need. I don't get that. We need the coconut for milk and water, yeah that ensures life, but can a coconut restore a heart of an angry volcano island? Can a coconut rule our island? I'm waiting for the day…. that a coconut takes the throne. That's what is gonna save our island. And the coconut is gonna rule us for real."

As the audience roared in laughter, the laughter cut short into gasps and shrieks of horror as the ground around them rumbled violently. Everybody ran outside. Near the edge of the sea was Moana and the villagers were crowded behind her. They all looked up to see their worst nightmare, the giant but short and stocky Te Vāndelay was towering over the ocean as the skies around him rapidly changed from bright to dark. A load roar began to erupt.

"THESE PRETZELS….. ARE MAKING ME THIRSTY!", Te Vāndelay roared.

The ground shook some more, the green pastures around the island disintegrated. The coconuts that fell from the earthquake of the island monster cracked open leaving nothing but dust and dirt, with hardly any nutritional value.

"Now that's how we know the world's ending, the coconut IS truly all we need to survive in the world.", Jerry quipped. The islanders around began to laugh collectively at his joke until Te Vāndelay took another earth shattering step.

"THESE PRETZELS….. ARE MAKING ME THIRSTY", the island roared once more. The earth shaking sent everybody on the ground.

Moana looked back, concerned for the wellbeing of her people. Determined, she looked back in the face of Te Vāndelay, knowing exactly what she is supposed to do.

"I'm going in", Moana told her people.

Moana got her camakau, her oar, and ate a bunch of pulled apart pork for energy, the latter much to the horror of her pet pig Pua. She sailed out into the sea, while the villagers were scared but confident that the day will be saved by the daughter of the chief.

Out at sea, the Te Vāndelay was continuing to scream.

"I WAS IN THE POOL. I WAS IN THE POOL."

A fire asteroid shot out of Te Vāndelay and almost hit Moana's boat. The impact sent a wave nearly knocking her off and sending her off board. Moana climbed back and was able to distribute the weight to balance out the boat again. As she brought herself back up to tend to her sail, she heard a banging coming from the doored compartment, she opened it up to find her pet rooster.

"Hei-Hei?!", she said, puzzled.

While Moana was trying to figure out how he got in the boat, something even more puzzling began to happen before her. Hei-Hei's eyes started to bulge out larger then they usually do, his small stature when from his normal height to up 5 feet then back to normal then widened about the same width and rapidly shape shifted until the small rooster transformed into a tall human wearing a white button down shirt and lobsters patterned all around, and a wild head of hair. To Moana's surprise, her own rooster was a shapeshifter too.

"Kramer?!", she shrieked, even more puzzled.

"Hey buddy, hey!", Kramer greeted with a warm yet slightly odd smile.

-"I got my island to save, I have no time for any nonsense. Just please go back to your rooster shape and let me do what I need to do."

-"Ah but first you gotta try these mangoes. They're from Joe's."  
-"I don't want any mangoes"

-"Come on Moana, just try a mango"

-"I said no!"

Moana backhanded the piece of mango from Kramer's hand and the impact of Moana's strong backhand force sent the piece of mango flying high and towards the lava demon. The mango hit Te Vāndelay, who then stopped in his tracks.

He roared again, "VERY JUICY! I FEEL LIKE I GOT A B-12 SHOT!"

Immediately, the short stocky humanoid volcano grew stockier and slightly taller.

"Oh great, you made him stronger!", Moana yelled furiously at Kramer. He took a step back in fear, then grinned and adjusted his neck until he spoke again.

"Just trying to help out", he replied with a weak thumbs-up gesture.

Te Vāndelay turned his back to Moana's boat, planning to wreak havoc upon untouched islands through his unbridled rage. Moana looked around pondering where to go first to find Maui so he can board her ship and restore the Gore Tex Coat and bring back Te Costanzā. She looked up in the sky to find her way, and took notice of a small dot that was growing larger. Squinting her eyes, she heard a distant yet familiar scream.

"Chee-hoooooooooo!"

The small dot in the sky grew larger and a shadowed triangle shaped emerged from the sides of the dotted silhouette.

"Is that…?"

The triangle shaped shadow turned out to be wings. And coming faster from the shadows under the sun was a large magnificent hawk who looked familiar to Moana.

"Maui!", Moana reacted with glee. She was prepared for Maui to board her ship once again so they can defeat yet another island.

Maui's hawk form was descending fast with no indication of slowing down or leveling out. Sparks lit up around him as he was trying to prepare his shapeshifting into the usual demigod form loved by all. But he was getting closer to the ocean and not leveling out. He managed to shift into demigod form only too short before he flopped into the water letting out a huge tidal force nearly sending Moana and Kramer off board. Moana looked over the ocean trying to see if Maui would emerge from underwater. Not too long after, thick demigod hairlocks and the large powerful Maui resurfaced gasping for air.

"That…. Is definitely not how I planned that in my head!", Maui remarked between deep gasps regain the air back in his system. He looked towards his right to see his hook, crumbled to pieces, much to his horror.

Maui boarded the boat with a familiar fabric in his hand. Moana recognized the Gore Tex Coat immediately and gave Maui the eyebrow raise and scowl that basically screams "Seriously?"

"I, uh, just couldn't help myself.", Maui remarked, disappointed in himself.

The time for reprimanding and reflection was cut short as another wave and scream from Te Vāndelay vibrated into the heavens. Kramer, scared quickly turned back into Hei-Hei and hid back in the small compartment in the boat.

"GEORGE IS GETTING UPSET!", roared Te Vāndelay.

"This guy must be pretty mad", Maui pondered.

"SERENITY NOW!"

The sea was getting angrier. Moana knew what had to be done now that she had Te Vāndelay was looking for.

"THE JERK STORE CALLED, THEY'RE RUNNING OUT OF YOU!"

"Hey! Over here!", Moana beckoned for Te Vāndelay to get its attention. Once it finally noticed the coat that was out of his possession for far too long, he charged toward Moana and her ship. With no fear in Moana's eyes, she walked calmly towards the angry volcano. Slowly the oceans formed a path for her yet again and she walked with the coat.

"This is not who you are. You are the master of your domain. Remember who you truly are. Who you are. Remember your old self."

Te Vāndelay let out another scream.

"I'M DISTURBED, I'M DEPRESSED, I'm INADEQUATE, I've got it all!"

As Moana got closer with the jacket, she reiterated one more time in a sing-song voice, "Remember who you truly are." She approached Te Vāndelay, who was crouched down to her level. Their foreheads touched in an embracing moment. Then she placed the Gore Tex Coat where it should be.

Moana took a step back and Te Vāndelay's rocky exterior breaks down, transforming it into the original form of Te Costanzā. The beautiful island was short and stocky, but embossed with beautiful topiary, flowers all around, and beautiful green. The humanoid island smiled from cheek to cheek, his eyes beaming under the trees that resembled the shape of round framed glasses Te Costanzā was known for, along with the extra topiary around the side and crown of his head.

Te Costanzā brought up Moana and Maui, as they bowed down to the domain master. The island's eyes glared at Maui disapprovingly, a look Maui was too familiar with when it came to islands that took a human form. Reluctantly, he created a new hook for Maui, much to his delight. Once the island returned Moana and Maui back to her boat. He took back his form of the island that was gone for too long, and serenity was back now.

"Thank you, Maui", Moana said with gratitude.

"You're Welcome!", Maui said delivering his well known line with flourish. They said their goodbyes as Maui shapeshifted into a hawk and flew back, and Moana looked on as he flew away.

Moana and Hei-Hei sailed back home, finding her way back like she knew best. The island she knew her whole life was back to the beautiful land it was naturally meant to be, and her society's humble and hardworking cheered for her as she came back. The reception was vibrant and jubilant. The beautiful island restored to it's glory as it thrives along with neighbors Te Fiti and Te Costanzā.

Moana was more confident in her wayfinding skills along with being the strong and affable leader of her island.

"Tell us all about it, Moana!", Jerry requested, to the nods of agreeance from the other island villagers.

Moana began to tell her story.

"The sea was angry today, my friends…"

THE END.


End file.
